A Position of Privilege
by E. L. Tak
Summary: Vivianne was bethrothed before birth, and now she tries to deal with the pains of her grandfather's blesssing. Will she be able to love the cold, distant prince and live with the conniving ladies of court?
1. Setting the Scene

Setting the Scene

**A/N- I think that this is the fourth or fifth time I have posted the first chapter… sorry for the inconvenience… I decided to write the story in first person… which I prefer… rather than third person, which I thought might give more to the plot. Unfortunately it was feeling forced and I think that it was coming through… so sorry and please enjoy**

**Ps I have added a bit of context, so again sorry, but you probably should re-read it… this will be the last time I repost this chapter before the story is complete.. because now I am actually satisfied with it. Sigh, Yeah. So sorry for the very long note… here it is**

_I heard what their asking of you, my darling. And I know it won't be easy. But think of your country, what you will be doing for your people. No, no, don't start crying…here let me wipe your tears…I know you are feeling inconsolable, but maybe this story will help. I've seen a lot in my days, the old woman that I am… no don't protest… I know it's true. _

_The story's not a happy fairytale like you're used to, it is about real life, which isn't always perfect. Good doesn't always triumph over evil. And love isn't always true. Not everything ends happily. But child you are going through life, not a perfect story, and if you learn from this, maybe you can make your own happy ending._

_This tale is about a girl called Vivianne, she looked a lot like you actually. Pretty thing that you are, with your strawberry-blonde hair and stormy blue eyes. I'm not flattering you, you are beautiful, my child. But I'm not here to praise your looks, I promised you a story, and I shall begin:_

Vivianne was touched by destiny before her birth. Her grandfather, Lord of Rydes Forest, was a noble military man who had sacrificed much for his country.

_Those times were not as peaceable as these, child… and you thought our tensions were high… we have been fighting our neighbor, Dranton for far too long._

The king recognized Lord Rydes for his vast deeds and gave him a great honor in return. He promised the hand of his second grandson to Lord Rydes second granddaughter. A granddaughter that was never to be.

_But I am getting ahead of myself, child_.

Lord Rydes had a son, the second Lord Rydes. The second Lord Rydes was a cruel and inconsiderate man, spoiled by his father's fame and wealth. It was this Rydes that became Vivianne's father. He inherited his father's titles and privileges but none of his honor and integrity.

Lord Rydes the younger married Lady Elena, a beautiful but weak woman with a gold digging mother. Lady Elena became pregnant with Vivianne soon after the marriage. Fragile form the start, the Lady almost died with the birth, the midwife said that she could never have another child. Thus, Vivianne was forced into a role never meant for her.

_I was thrust into a position of privilege by fate. Don't look at me like that, child, contrary to the ballads my marriage, like yours, was not one of love, but destiny._


	2. A Not So Happy Beginning

A Not So Happy Beginning

**A/N I posted two at once because the first was so short… but it really was just a prologue, so now to the real beginning. Oh and a warning, this chapter is a little violent…on with the show**

My childhood was not pleasant, not even the servants gossiped about what occurred in our manner. My father was temperamental and abusive, because his father was no longer alive to keep him in check, he went wild. As a young child, I often felt the back of his hand, or the leather of his belt. Once I reached the age of five, the queen provided a tutor to teach me how to become a princess. The woman was strict, but I relished her company. With her, I spent hours out of the way of my father. Her disapproving glares had nothing on my father's tirades.

The woman lived in our manor, and I am sure that she was aware of my father's temper, but she never let on. After one truly horrible dinner, she stopped eating with my family and started taking meals in her room. She never commented when I came to lessons with a black eye or bruises, rather she turned an invisible eye. I later came to wonder if my father paid her off or threatened her. I could not believe that she would so callus to turn a blind eye to the abuse without some ulterior motive.

She stayed with me for seven years, and with her, I learned reading and writing, penmanship, embroidery, and many other ladylike skills. I learned how to host a tea and what fork to use when. It was all rather tedious and the only time I relished was spent with my stitchery. I was an antsy child and had a hard time sitting still. This being true, I could spend hours creating one of my masterpieces.

As I grew older my father's abuse grew more cruel, I had long stopped pleading for the help of my mother. She refused to even look me in the eye. More often than not, she was away visiting some relative or another. I had also long stopped begging her to take me with her, my pleas only fell on deaf ears.

It had been an even worse night than usual. My mother was away yet again and my father had drunken more than usual. In his inebriated state, he had become creative. I was sitting in the corner, working on a rather complicated piece and my father turned on me. He started by asking to look at my work. I saw his state and politely shook my head, hoping to lose his attention. This plan backfired. He became more upset, and actually lifted his hulking body from his chair to come grab my work from me. I let it go, and turned to flee, knowing that in a rage he was especially dangerous. I was to have no such luck. My father grabbed my arm with enough force that I sported bruises for weeks afterward. But that was the least of my worries. He brought my work over to the candle to see better.

"See, my pretty," he grinned at me with yellow teeth, "that wasn't so bad." He turned to my work. "What is this garbage?" He looked up at me and must have seen my distress. I had been working on that scene for months. As my own face twisted, his began to sport a smile. He brought my work closer to the flame.

"This really won't do. Not at all." And with that my work was in the flames. I let out one word, more a gasp than anything, no, and reached for my work. There lied my greatest mistake. My father, still holding my wrist, laughed.

"Oh, so you like the fire as well." And all of the sudden my arm, near the elbow, was burning up. The pain became unbearable as I felt my flesh singe. The smell, oh, the smell. As long as I live I will never forget it. At the moment I thought I could bear no more, he let me go. He thrust the now charred work at me.

"Get out of here you wench," he stormed, "see what you made me do. It is all your fault, stupid girl."

I lost the rest of the words as I fled. I did not run to my rooms, but rather the stables. I looked for water, anything to ease my pain and finally dunked my arm in a trough. As I lifted it out I could already see blisters forming. I still have a scar, a reminder, not that I would ever forget.

I was not long after that day that the monster died. Not of anything glorious, though after the fact I wished that I had killed him myself. No the bastard died after chocking on a chicken bone. His poor daughter, unable to help him, just watched. I watched my father turn from blue to purple I watched him die and I enjoyed it.

My mother never made it to the funeral. Rather she came home in a pine box. While at her cousin's she caught a cold. She died, the weakling, not even able to fight off a fever. At the age of twelve, I became an orphan. The king and queen came to the funeral, out of respect for the first Lord Rydes, who really had been a good man. They also came for me, their future daughter-in-law.

After the ceremony, they asked me to have my bags packed up. It was not hard, as I had few possessions. I brought my needlework and the two books I owned. One was a collection of fairy tales. The other, all about herbs.

At first, I thought that I was to be going to the palace. But I was mistaken. The King and Queen departed soon after the funeral. Instead, I was sent in another carriage to a second cousin. My tutor, freed of her contract, for the royals had forgotten to renew it, left me to fend for myself. I have a feeling that even my educator had balked at going to such a backwater section of the country. The royal family had thought that I should be with relatives, rather than strangers at such a difficult time. I was unable to explain to them that these relatives were strangers and that the time was not troubling, but rather a celebration. And so I was sent further into the country to start my second life.


	3. A New Life

A New Life

After a few days of hard travel, I arrived at my destination. I had spent most of my time in the cart praying to any and all deities that my new caregivers were better than the last. I was surprised by the difference of appearance of the manor when we finally arrived. It was smaller, and less tidy, with chickens running around the front yard. When I came to the front door, it opened to find a rather large and shabbily dressed family. My cousin and his wife looked kind, but tired. And the multitude of children daunted me, I had never had companions of my own age before. As I looked down at my once fine dress, I saw that I did not look much different form them. After being rumpled and dirty, my clothes no longer showed that they were well made with fine cloth.

My cousin greeted me formally, first sharing his sympathies for my loss. I nodded and thanked him for his hospitality. At this, his look became strained, and I realized that the royal family had given them this burden without their consent. They did not have the money to take care of me, but somehow had to make due. After being introduced my the lady of the household, Margaret, and the children, whom I realized there were not dozens, as my first sight had led me to believe, but rather ten, I was led to my rooms by the eldest looking girl. Or at least the rooms I was sharing. I was again surprised at having to sleep with others, but felt comforted when Theresa, who was eldest at sixteen, gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You'll sleep in here with me, and Carol, she nodded at the quiet girl who also looked to be a few years my elder, and Kinsey, a girl who was a few years younger. Boys that introduced themselves as Paul and Eric in a fashion that made me assume that they were twins, brought up my luggage. I thanked them all, completely overwhelmed. I had never spent much time with anyone other than my tutor. I was not used to socializing and I had no idea what to say.

Theresa must have seen my look for she quickly interceded.

"Well, we all will leave you to settle in and rest, I am sure that it was a long trip. We cleared some drawers for you in the dresser," she pointed and then turned to the brood, "Now let's all leave her be," she said pointedly, looking directly at the twins.

As she ushered them down the hall I heard one of the boys mutter,

"Aw, Pinky, you wouldn't even let us ask a question. We were going to play nice."

"I don't care if you were 'going to play nice," I heard, Teresa, or as the boy had called her, Pinky, respond. "The poor girl looked exhausted; you can talk to her over supper."

I was thankful for her foresight, and quickly unpacked. After, I settled down onto the mattress and was soon asleep. It was dark when I awoke again. Teresa was at my side, quietly brushing the hair from my face.

"Its time to wake up, dinner is about ready." I did not want to get up, but also did not want to be rude. I opened my eyes and nodded. I looked down at my rumpled dress, but Theresa shook her head.

"Its alright, no one will mind, and you must be starving." Now that she had mentioned it, I realized that I was and I gladly followed her downstairs. I noticed in the light of the hallway that she was wearing a faded red apron, so faded that it looked pink. I smiled, now understanding where the nickname came from.

After that first night, I settled into the rural life fairly quickly. My cousin and his wife had little time for me, and that suited me just fine. I had long lost my trust in meddling adults. While at first I was quiet, I soon came to find my place in the household. I enjoyed looking after my younger cousins, and quietly traded stitchery for sewing up ripped clothing. I also found wonderful companions in Eric and Paul. We spent many afternoons, running through the forest that surrounded the manor. After a few months, they even taught me how to shoot an old bow. I immediately loved the sport. Their manor also had a tutor, but she was old and going blind. At first, I patiently sat through her instructions, but after becoming more comfortable, I often escaped into the woods with Paul and Eric.

Pinky was the only one who noticed, but she chose to say nothing. Instead, she taught me to cook, and helped me start an herb garden. Something I had wanted to do after learning about the plants and their healing properties one of my two books.

Time passed quickly and soon the scared, introverted girl that had come to the manner disappeared. Some habits were harder to shake than others. Kinsey often teased me on my rigid posture and funny way of eating. But eventually, the novelty wore off, even if the habits stayed.

Under Eric's guidance, I became opinionated and Paul taught me how to let my voice be heard. Pinky chided that they were teaching me bad habits, but it was only halfheartedly. I had a happy existence, it was wholesome, earthy, I grew as dirty and tattered as the rest of the children, and was happier for it. After four years of doing as I pleased, my life once again changed.

Close to my sixteenth birthday, my monthlies began. I was horrified and thought I was dying. When Pinky heard me, she just laughed. I told her I was serious, and she looked surprised.

"You mean that no one ever told you about becoming a woman?" I had shared little of my previous life and my new family had never prodded, I knew that Pinky understood that it had been unpleasant. At more than one occasion, I saw her stare at my shiny, pink burn.

"What are you talking about," I almost bellowed. Pinky's laughter stopped when she realized I was serious. She explained to me what was happening and I cringed. This was not something I had wanted. What was even more unwanted was the effect my maturing had on Pinky. She looked at me and now saw that I was a woman. My childhood dresses, were no longer deemed expectable, the same was deemed for running through the woods. I now had to plait my hair, not just allow it to blow helter-skelter on the breeze.

Pinky, realizing that I had three years before being taken to the palace, reinstituted my studies. Much to the dismay of the twins and me. This did not all take place without a fight, but Pinky was insistent, and I loved her too much to continue to rebel. We worked together, me trying to remember what I had been taught, and Pinky working to provide any new knowledge she could scrounge up.

One day she asked the village fiddle player to come to the manor and had me practice dancing with the boys. We all had a grand time, laughing and stepping on each others feet. I realized that dancing gave me the same exhilaration as running through the forest, or shooting a bow and embraced it full heartedly.

The three years we spent improving my skills passed all too quickly. All too soon, my eighteenth birthday approached. As I pondered the next leg in my journey, I was sad. After twelve years of unhappiness, I had found a family. The six years we spent together seemed like no time at all. At our final meal, we all said goodbye. There was no money for presents, but the tears were enough. Though, the twins did leave me a "walking stick" as they called it, but I knew that after being strung, my new cane could prove lethal.

When the carriage arrived, sporting the royal insignia, Eric helped me carry my now even lighter luggage out. I was greeted by a stern woman who introduced herself as the Duchess of Stoneforth and my companion. When I saw her stolid face, I cringed, but was determined to make the best of my situation. With more tears I hugged Pinky good-bye and thanked her for all that she did for me.

I allowed the driver to pass me into the cart. My eyes were so blurred I couldn't see the steps anyways. My tears ended once the house was out of view. And the old woman across from me, gave me a disgusted look. I wondered if she had any emotion at all. I soon realized that she was not up for conversation and began to ponder what my future held. I realized that the carriage was taking me towards my destiny, towards fulfilling a promise that was made before my birth. I realized that I was being taken from everything I had grown to love to marry a man I had never met.


	4. Carriage Rides and UnWarm Welcomes

Carriage Rides and Un-Warm Welcomes

**A/N- yes well here it is, almost to the new stuff, sorry I know that this is really just filler, but I feel that it is necessary to the story and its flow. I would like to mention that good things are coming ahead, or at least I think that they are good, the plot definitely picks up. I would also like to thank my reviewers and say that your messages really make my day. They also encourage me to keep going, so please drop me a line... let me know what you like and dislike... it really does help. And as a note, not a threat, when I get reviews it encourages me to update more regularly ****J**

The carriage ride took much longer than I expected. I spent a little over a week being jostled and trying to ignore the awkward silence that had formed within the bounds of the cabin. The Duchess had spoken to me, but only enough to test my court knowledge and berate my inadequacies. I grew to strongly dislike the woman over the passing days. While at first I had loathed leaving my home, I now couldn't wait to get to the castle. I wanted to be able to escape the Duchess's all-consuming stare. I also wanted to be able to do my needlepoint without the fear of stabbing myself with every bump. The bouncing of the carriage made my work require even more skill than I was used to.

At the second inn, the Duchess attacked my wardrobe, or lack there of. She asked me to show her my best dress. I felt affronted, I had some taste I didn't need her opinion, but quenched my dislike for decency's sake. When she saw the dress, a blue number I had spent hours on, she just sighed.

"This is your best dress? I have more work than I thought." I couldn't believe her cold dismissal. I had spent hours perfecting that dress, working on the embroidery, and proceed to tell her so, not as coolly as I would have liked.

"Who are you to judge, I worked hard on this dress!" She just stared.

"You, made this ensemble?" She asked with credulity. "So do you know the latest court fashions? What master tailor did you study under?" My mouth opened with a reply, but I found none came. "That is what I thought, you are being taken to the castle to marry the prince, not make his clothes."

After that statement, I did not argue, she was right. I buried my pride and allowed her to bring me to the local tailor to have my measurements taken. She then told the carriage driver to take the measurement, along with her note, to the nearest stable. There, he was directed, he would find the fastest mount and pay a lad to take the message to the court seamstress. If the boy got the message to the castle in two days, he would be paid double.

With that taken care of she turned back to me.

"I cannot do anything about your traveling clothes, but when you get to the palace you will be properly outfitted. Imagine, going to see the queen in _that _dress." She said, pointing at what I wore with a look of disdain. I chose to answer her with silence.

"Yes, well I wouldn't be able to imagine either."

* * *

On the fifth day, we emerged from the forest that had been our companion for the entirety of our journey and descended into a valley. I had spent all my life among the trees and was surprised to find a world outside of their leafy expanses. At first, all the clear land bothered me. I felt so exposed, even within the miniscule confines of the carriage. But after a few hours of unease, I began to notice the beauty of the fields. I like the wild flowers that grew everywhere and waved at the farms that we passed. Living so far north, our lands had never been good for farming. We relied on our orchards and trade to keep our cupboards stocked during the long winter months.

Towards the seventh day I began to see a hazy mountain emerging in the distance. As we drew closer, I realized that it was not so much a mountain, but rather a hill with a castle built on it. I had been looking at my new home the whole time. This realization brought a sense of excitement and dread.

I was thrilled finally going to meet my fiancé and scared witless that I was about to meet the man that was going to be my husband. Doubts began to wind through my head again, what if he didn't like me, what if I made a fool of myself, what if I disgraced the court, what if I didn't like him? The thoughts whirled about until I had worked myself into a frenzy.

I calmed myself by remembering that could not change my fate, I had to accept my new life, no matter how horrible. If it was truly unbearable, I thought, I could always try my hand at running away. What a sensation I would be then!

It was on the ninth day that we actually reached the base of the mound. I was amazed by all the cottages so close together. Growing up in the country, I had never seen so many people in one place before. I stared from the carriage with awe and was surprised to see others staring back. I suddenly felt self conscious, not knowing what to do. I finally settled on smiling and waving, it seemed harmless enough. That seemed to do the trick because the people who saw also broke out into smiles, a small girl even offered me a daisy as I passed.

When the Duchess saw that, her face turned a funny shade of red. She closed the curtain of the carriage and turned on me.

"It is unacceptable for a lady of your rank, or soon to be rank, to consort with commoners." I could not believe it.

"I would hardly call accepting a flower, or sharing a smile, consorting. I do not even know their names, and they do not know mine." I replied. "I see no harm in being friendly; I was taught that it was good manners."

At this statement, her face became more purple.

"You just don't understand. This is not some country town. This is the city of the royal palace. Ladies ignore commoners, they are beneath them. If you want anyone in court to accept you, you will abide by this."

As she spoke, I clenched my hands in my dress. She had struck a chord. I knew that I was the "country cousin". I knew that I had not been raised in court, but why did that have to be a bad thing? I decided that if the court woman didn't like me for taking a flower, I would rather make friends among the peasants.

She continued, "And you say that they do know your name. Do you not think that the news of a country woman marrying the younger prince would reach the public? Musicians have already started to compose ballads."

She talked as if my popularity was a bad thing. It did make me feel self-conscious. All those people knew who I was, but I did not know them. They probably all had expectations for what I should be, what if I didn't meet their standards. I was left to ponder her statement as we continued on our way.

After an hour of slow traveling, the city streets were riddled with people and vendors, we finally made our way to the drawbridge. While the sights and sounds of the city had kept me in awe, I had reopened the curtain but had not again risked catching anyone's eye, the castle itself was stupendous. I had never before seen such a magnificent, such a gargantuan structure. It was so large I could not take in all in with one glance, but rather had to move my head to see the whole view.

This caused the Duchess to remark,

"You're gaping again." But I didn't care, I was struck by the fact that I was privileged enough to live within these walls, these fantastic walls.

Instead of going to the main gate, as I thought we would, we headed around to a small side entrance. There to greet us was not the royal family, or even a small group of nobles, but rather a tall manservant, two young men, and a few maids. I was slightly dumbstruck. After all that travel, after all that anticipation, not even my betrothed had bothered to show up to greet me. I quickly hid my distraught, there was no need to give the Duchess the satisfaction, and allowed myself to be handed down from the carriage.

After the days of travel, it felt good to know that my feet were going to be on solid ground for a while. The servants all bowed and I returned the gesture with a small curtsy. The tall, regal manservant then stepped forward and introduced himself as Master Stickard, the head of the household.

He explained that the Queen understood how wearing travel could be and did not expect me for an audience until the next day. He didn't bother to introduce the men, but instead told me that they would bring my luggage to my room. He then motioned a small maid forward. She sunk into a graceful curtsy that I envied. Master Stickard told me that the girl's name was Megan and that she had been assigned as my maid, since I had not brought one with me. I thanked the man with another small curtsy.

The maid gestured at me to follow her saying, "I will now show you to your rooms, after all the travel you must be exhausted." Her voice was also wonderful, smooth and melodious; I thought to myself that with her regal presence she would make a much better princess than me and then almost burst into tears. The hours on the road had been really trying and all I wanted was a warm bed. I nodded my thanks to the Duchess and thanked her for being kind enough to escort me.

"I cannot wait until we see each other again; you must come around for tea." It was easy to be cordial knowing that I would not have to be in her presence anymore. I knew that she had enjoyed our journey as much as I had and felt confident that she would not think of taking me up on my offer.

I then turned to the maid, Megan, I reminded myself, and followed her into the stone corridor.


	5. Dress, No Corset

Dress, No Corset, Shaken Not Stirred

A/N- it's the NEW STUFF!!! Yay! I am trying to update regularly… so sorry about this delay… blame my teachers… but seriously you reviewers are my inspiration, though just a note, if you tell me you don't like a part I would like to know why… that way I can fix it… thanks again for all your feedback, here we go…

When I arrived at my new chambers, I was stunned. I am sure that only Megan's good training kept her from giggling at my expression. I did not have to imagine the Duchess's reaction, because I was startled to find that she had followed me to my room.

"Stop gapping, you silly fool, you thought that you could get rid of me easily, did you?" Though she had ordered me to close my mouth, I found that it just opened wider upon seeing her.

"Where did you come from?" I barely got out before she barreled on.

"Don't worry yourself about my comings and goings, the queen has requested an audience for tomorrow, this means that tonight we will have your new gowns fitted. I will leave you to your bath, but will be back with in the hour." She turned to Megan, "No dawdling or I will ensure that you are fired. Make her as presentable as possible before I get back." With that declaration, she turned and left as abruptly as she had arrived, and I was still left pondering where she had come from in the first place.

Megan smiled and remarked, I quite think she likes you, before moving to close the door. I found I had no response to that ridiculous idea.

"Lady, if you would please, the bath is waiting for you." I followed her into another room, my bath room, amazed that a bath was ready for me. I had never been treated that well in all of my life. I dipped my fingers into the tub and was surprised even further by the hot temperature of the water. I stood there waiting for her to leave, but was startled to find she wasn't moving.

"Lady will be having me wait on her, I am assuming." Megan stated, it was clear that there was not question in her voice, she was making a declaration. I wanted to say no, to have her go away, but I realized that that would be rude and probably against all court procedure, so I merely nodded. Megan came behind me and began to help me remove my travel-worn garment. She undid the claps with deft fingers, working faster than I had ever been able too. I realized that it was nice not having to struggle to reach the buttons. Soon she helped me pull the over garment over my head and I was left in my shift. I was embarrassed at stripping in front of a complete stranger, but her nonchalance helped soothe my fears.

After pulling off my shift, I climbed into the bath, noting how Megan had discreetly turned her head away. With the foamy water to cover me, I felt more secure. Megan then began to rub a wonderful smelling ointment into my hair. After a week on the road, my locks sported grime and knots, but magically Megan was able to pull through all of them. After massaging my scalp, she moved onto my back. After having the soap rubbed over all my sore points, I decided that being given a bath was not a bad thing.

Too soon, it seemed, the water began to cool and become murky, with this change Megan finished her ministrations and handed me a robe. The robe was made of the most wonderful fabric. It was warm and soft on my skin; I had never felt anything so luxurious before. Smiling at my grin, Megan guided me over to a chair, where she proceeded to dress my hair. I had never spent too much time on my follicles and more often than not had settled for a neat plait. Megan, on the other had, spared no expense. I did not see the need for her to be so elaborate, I wasn't going anywhere that night, but she insisted. At the end of the ordeal, my hair looked better than I had ever seen it in my life. Again, I decided that being a princess might not be so bad after all.

True to her word, the Duchess arrived upon the hour. Her knock was abrupt and she whisked past Megan when she opened the door. Behind her came a parade of maids and an elderly, elegant woman, whom I took to be the seamstress.

"Lady Vivianne, may I introduce, Madame Condrane, the court seamstress." The Duchess was all manners in front of the elderly woman.

"The pleasure is all mine," I curtsied.

"Oh, aren't you a dream," Madame Condrane ignored my extended hand and rather looked me up and down and began to pull on my robe. I was slightly dumbstruck with the combination of her curt manner and disregard of court procedure, or at least what I believed was court procedure, and worked hard to remain there smiling. For such a frail looking woman, she had a demanding nature. "Turn for me, yes, that's it, keep going, stop, no, back a bit."

I followed her directions obediently, too stunned to argue or question her reasons. "Yes, you are perfect, so tall. What, nearly six feet."

This comment startled me enough to allow my mouth to unhinge.

"Oh you really are too kind, but I really am only five-nine." My height had always been a little bit of a sore spot, I wasn't short enough to be dainty, and I was always too clumsy to be elegant. Instead, I had always felt like an awkward giant.

"Well, no matter, the prince is a lucky man. And you are lucky too, he is nearly six and half feet. It would have been a shame if he was shorter." With that she gave a little laugh. This had been another fear, I was glad to hear that my husband was tall too, I had feared towering over him. Now, I thought, we could raise baby giants together.

After Madame Condrane finished looking me over she motioned for the first dress to be brought over. The maids helped me out of my robe and quickly into a shift. I still could not get over having so many people watch me dress. I felt embarrassed, but they showed no outward signs of discomfort. After the shift was tugged into place, a maid brought over a corset. I had never worn a corset; in fact, I had fought hard to remain free of the restricting confines of the dratted contraptions. But here one came.

"I am sorry, Madame, but I do not wear corsets." I tried to remain firm, but not insolent. The maid stopped at my words. Before the Madame could reply the Duchess jumped in.

"Court ladies wear corsets, you are no longer in some country village, you will dress appropriately." Her voice was strong and commanding, and the maid started once again towards me.

"Really, Priscilla, I told you, the girl has a figure, she does not need our help." I was once again startled by Madame Condrane's speech. She turned to me, "As long as you do not allow the court pastries to spoil you I will refrain from using a corset, but if your shape changes, the deal is off." I nodded, pleased with the bargain. I had never planned on letting the palace make me soft. I was used to moving about, and promised myself I would not become idle. The Duchess looked perturbed but did not contradict the seamstress.

The first dress I tried on was a dream, and the others that followed were magnificent as well. I had never worn such craftsmanship before, the Duchess was right, but feeble creation was nothing in comparison. The fabric flowed perfectly over my frame and the beading was gorgeous, I was surprised at how perfect the fit was. The Duchess was not.

"You seemed to have produced the perfect wardrobe once again. I cannot begin to thank you for all that you have done and on such short notice." While the words seemed sincere, I could see the Duchess was straining, I wondered what had put these women were at ends.

"Really, Priscilla, with such a wonderful model, it wasn't work." The Madame smiled at me again. "Darling, I look forward to making your wedding dress."

To that, I had no reply. Instead, I smiled and thanked her. Shortly after the fifth and final dress, I was amazed that she had made so many, was tried on, Madame Condrane and her maids left. With her, she took the dresses, promising to bring back one in the morning, alterations done, so that I could wear for my audience. Then I was left alone with the Duchess, something I never looked forward too. She stayed and quizzed me on court procedure until I could no longer keep my eyes open. Once she was satisfied that I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of the queen she left as well.

That night, I had a wonderful sleep. The bed was wonderful, I had never slept on a finer mattress. In the morning, I woke refreshed and feeling good. Even the prospect of meeting the queen couldn't dampen my mood. After Megan served me breakfast, she began to work on my hair. After an hour of sitting still, my mood began to sour and the nerves came back. The what ifs attacked, and I was left hoping that I would not forget anything or embarrass myself in front of all the ladies of the court. Shortly after Megan finished my hair, my dress arrived from Madame Condrane. It was lovelier than I had remembered and the sight alone lifted my spirits again. After I was completely dressed, I looked in the mirror and was startled by what I saw. I did not see a girl beaten by her father, or a ragamuffin who climbed trees, instead I saw a girl who would one day be a princess of a land. The thought gave me chills, I hoped that I would not let my country down.

After having a short pep talk in the mirror, I was met by a steward, and then I was off to meet the queen.


	6. Random Strangers and Her MagnanimousSelf

Random Strangers and Her Magnanimous Herself

(After having a short pep talk in the mirror, I was met by a steward, and then I was off to meet the queen.)

I was glad that the steward was there to guide me, for I am sure that I would have gotten lost without him. There were so many corridors, and all of them seemed to twist and turn about. Within five minutes, I had no idea in what direction my room was.

While moving through the halls, I got my first glance at court-folk. In one of the main halls, we passed a group of men who were hurriedly following their tall, handsome leader. I had no idea who they were or what rank might befit them so I looked to the footman to gage myself. He dipped into a low bow and I followed suit, though in a curtsy. The front man nodded, and the rest all tried to return the bow without losing pace. It was a funny sight to watch, but I covered my smile with my hand. I was curious who the men could have been; I guessed maybe some advisors. They had looked as though they were attending important business.

Soon after that incident, we arrived at the doors leading to the queen's chambers. The doors were large and magnificent; I wondered how anyone could even attempt to open them. I quickly saw the two strong footmen who were meant to struggle with the immense wooden expanses. I wondered if the ladies would be trapped if the footmen decided to leave. I think that my entrance would have been more graceful if I had glided down a staircase but instead, I stood ram-rod strait waiting for the men to manage to open the doors. After the doors were completely opened, I was announced by the herald.

"Lady Vivianne of Rydes Forest soon to be a Princess of Dranton."

At that proclamation, my nerves came back in full force. I clasped my hands together in hopes that no one would see how bad they were shaking. I also kept my head on my feet, which might have made me look demure, but in truth, I was making sure that I didn't trip on the hem of my gown. When I chanced a look up, I was surprised by all the colors I saw. I was reminded of our meadow in springtime, but even that could not compare to all the different shades that were represented in these ladies' gowns. The queen's gown was the most wonderful of all, made of a gold brocade and silver stitching. I found that it was easier to examine her gown than it was to look into her eyes.

At the customary point, I dropped into a deep curtsy and stayed in place until her majesty motioned me up, so much for friendly, familial greetings. As I waited for her signal, I got a chance to truly look at the woman. I had heard how she had been a beauty in her youth, and I could see how it was true. While her physique had been altered after numerous pregnancies and her face worn with age, I could see the fine bone structure underneath her features. She had wrinkles around her eyes, but the orbs themselves looked sharp and youthful. And when she motioned me up, her hands, I noticed, had remained delicate and beautiful. When she spoke her voice was regal, though a little harsh.

"It has been a long time since I saw you last, Lady Vivianne. You have transformed from a girl to a woman gracefully." After this statement she paused, I wondered if she was testing me. Here was where the real game began. It would be social death to interrupt the queen, but also rude not to thank her for her praise. I had to judge the moment right and make sure that I did not break any rules of protocol in the process. The queen looked me up and down and I decided to wait. "Yes, my son will be pleased at how pleasantly you've grown." Ah ha, I had been right to pause. A few of the ladies tittered at the queen's slight innuendo, only royalty can get away with such things. But I wasn't bothered, now I knew that it was my turn to speak.

"Oh, I am sure that your majesty is being too kind." I lowered my head again in deference. At this statement, the queen gave a small bark of laughter.

"I never give compliments if they are not due. I find the results of overindulgence quite tragic." At this, I saw the woman glance at a brunette girl standing towards the back. The lady turned red at the look, but said nothing. "But I guess it really doesn't matter if you were a hag, looks rarely break a marriage contract." After this she sighed and looked me over again. "Time seems to be so fleeting, my second son about to marry, but enough, I did not summon you here to listen to my nostalgic rememberings, let me introduce you to the ladies of my court."

The ladies that had seemed so numerous as I walked in, in reality only numbered four and ten. The Queen named them all, but I found as soon as the next was called I forgot the first. One woman stood out, when the queen called her name, Lady Katherine stood like the others, and I felt my breath leave me. Lady Katherine was a giantess with flaming red hair. Well, that is not exactly true, but it was my first thought. I was never short, but Lady Katherine towered over me, by at least a head. I guessed her to be at least six feet and two inches. While she was tall, she embodied more grace than I could manage, and this garnered some of my respect. Her voice was deep and rich and reminded me of my home in the woods. It was as pure as the sunlight making its way through the forest to the dapple the floor. She was also the only woman to give me a smile, which I hoped was an omen that we could be friends. It was just one smile, such a small gesture, but it gave me hope.


	7. Becoming Acquainted

Becoming Aquatinted

**AN: well hello again, it has been a long time, I know that there have been some achings for our heroine to meet the prince, I will say this, that does not happen in this chapter, but she has already seen him in this story... hmmm...**

**But for those of you who can't wait, if this chapter (sorry its so short, but it has to do with flow) gets a good response/ I haven't driven off my entire readership with my prolonged and unexcused absence (sorry), another is waiting, and in that chapter things start to get exciting.**

With the queen's introductions, the women had stopped their respective activities and focused all their attentions on the older woman. After the last name was called, the queen waved her hand in specific motion and the women resumed their work, whether it was needlepoint or just gossiping. While the women seemed preoccupied with their tasks, I could still feel the burn of their hidden glances. Then the queen turned to me.

"Come sit with me, Lady Vivianne," the queen smiled, a sight that was not all together friendly. "It only seems proper I become reacquainted with my soon to be daughter in law."

The queen paused and I tried to hide the panic I was feeling, what would I tell her if she asked about my years with my country cousins? Should I tell her of running wild in the woods, or of learning to dance from a woman who had never been invited to a ball? The older woman gazed around the room and eyes shot back towards there work, but the queen didn't seem to notice, she was caught up in her own pondering. Then she turned back to me. Luckily, as I was finding out, little talking was actually required when one was conversing with the queen. She looked me up and down again, appraising me another time now that we were closer. She seemed pleased enough because she smiled to herself and continued.

"So here you are, come all the way from the country, barely seen court and already a hit with the peasants, or so I am told. Something of a people's champion as the poets are writing it. Commoners seem feel they can relate to you and your story of relative rags to riches."

Her statements surprised and offended me. Yes, I had lived my life in the country, but I was just as noble as any of her ladies. At home, I would have returned her remark with a scathing one of my own, but I was no longer at home and she was not a cousin but the queen. Instead, I bit my tongue and continued to listen.

"It seems we were right in having you live in that dilapidated backcountry with your cousins. We need the support of the entire kingdom right now, especially with the threat of war looming, and the people have renewed faith in the crown, now that they feel that someone in the royal family is representing their interests."

Her words were frank and lacked the honeyed tone I had begun to associate with all court conversations. While she was talking her eyes had left me again as she became more lost I her musings. Just as I began to think she had forgotten she was actually talking to a person she sharply turned back to face me.

"But enough of that, I have yet to properly welcome you to your new home. I trust your rooms are to your pleasing."

She didn't wait for a response but continued in a brisk tone.

"We will be hosting a feast in honor of your arrival in three days time."

She noticed my confused look and continued.

"Ah, yes, oh course you have no training in planning a feast, at least of royal one. When planning to welcome a guest, you never set the date for the meal until they have already arrived. Travel is so unpredictable, imagine your carriage had broken down and we had hosted your dinner before you had even arrived. But enough said, I have told the cooks to begin to prepare and so it will be done. Of course, you will be escorted by my son. I have told him that you are to be reintroduced this afternoon. Prepare for a chaperone to arrive at your after the third bell."

She said this all quickly, and I had little time to process what her words actually meant. I had been so focused on paying attention, that I had not noticed a steward that was now standing at the elbow of the queen. She acknowledged his bow with a slight nod and returned to me.

"Well time does fly when the conversation is merry, I must go attend to other business, and you must get ready for my son. Lady Vivianne and I so glad I had this time to get to know you, but really, it was not enough. I must insist that you come and join me in the mornings. At least until we are better acquainted."

And with that, she stood and I followed suit, dropping into the appropriate curtsy. As she left the room, I saw all the other ladies stand and curtsy as well, and with that the queen was gone. The room felt a little larger with out her, as if her presence had been taking up most of the space. I gazed around the room as the women returned to their activities, wondering what I was supposed to do with myself. The queen had been my anchor, and now I felt like a ship lost at sea. Luckily my steward, was more at ease with myself and approached with a bow asking if I would like to return to my rooms. I answered him with a nod, and followed him out of the room, nodding at women I made eye contact with. I was almost gone when I heard one voice rise above the others, I thought maybe it was the scarlet cheeked brunette.

"She barely said three words that whole time, just sat and nodded like a puppet, do you think they don't learn how to speak in the country?"

At that remark my own cheeks began to burn up, and I was thankful that my back was away from the group. Before I was completely out of earshot I heard titters and the beginnings of a reply, "ah, hush…" but then I could not hear anymore.

With the women and their whispers behind me, I focused on what was to lie ahead. The queen's words began to sink in; in a few hours I was to meet my husband to be. I was now on the path that had been set in place before my birth, and the thought thrilled and terrified me.


	8. A Meeting with Destiny

**A/N: hey all, here is the next chapter, its a little rough, but also a bit longer? hopefully worth the wait. Summer has not provided me much opportunity to write, and because of this I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but in all honesty, reviews are really great motivators, I'm not fishing around, but stating the truth, so do what you think is right, til the next chapter EL Tak**

A Meeting with Destiny (whose name happens to be…)

Once I was back into my room, Megan appeared and a flurry of action ensued. By some magic means, my maid seemed to know my schedule before I knew it myself. The third bell was hours away, but this knowledge did not seem to bring Megan any peace. First, I was bathed and my hair was dressed. Then simple meal of fruit and cheese that was brought to my room, and I was given a few moments of reprieve. All to soon, Megan was pacing the room, itching to continue my preparations. At this, I sighed and retired from the food, and Megan happily began the process of dressing me in another gorgeous creation of Madame Condrane.

Somehow the hours managed to pass at a speed I could not fathom, and we finished with only a short time until the eminent arrival of my chaperone. With her task complete, Megan politely left the room. I sat down with a piece of stitchery and began the process of waiting. While at first I had been relieved to end my preparations, I now realized that they had served as a wonderful distraction. As I attempted my needlework, I found I could not keep my mind on the task. I wanted the Prince to like me; I wanted to please him because selfishly I wanted to be loved. I held no illusions about romance, my upbringing had held no place for silly fantasies, but still, I hoped for a pleasant union. I wished I knew what the prince liked, I wanted to start on the right foot. The truth of it was, I did not know anything about him, so I decided I would try to follow his lead. Anyways, I had been told noble men liked demure women.

While I was pondering about my future husband, the third bell came, and then went. As more time passed, I began to wonder if I had gotten the queen's instructions wrong. On edge as I was, the knock on my door caused me to jump and emit a small, very unprincess-like squeak. I waited for the steward, who presumably stood guard outside of my chambers, to open the door and announce the visitor. I waited for a few moments, before the knock resounded again, this time I was less startled and more puzzled. What was I supposed to do? I stood making a step towards the door, only to take a step back towards my chair. It was on one of these indecisive motions, a third knock sounded, and my mind was made up.

I moved towards the door and opened it myself. The man on the other side of the door seemed about as surprised as I was. I had never had a chaperone before, but I had always imagined them as older women, not young men. That being said, I was in no place to judge the queens decision and decided, since I had no idea what court procedure called for, the best course of action was to be polite. I made a small curtsy and ushered him into my room, realizing that I had seen him somewhere before.

"Hello, as you are probably aware I am Lady Vivianne, it really is a pleasure to meet you."Here my nerves showed themselves, and I could not seem to stop myself from babbling. "I have never had a chaperone before, and am quite unsure of what our proceedings are to be. I am assuming we will go meet the prince, wherever he happens to be." Here a little, nervous laugh escaped my lips. "One of the things I have learned in my short time here is that royalty does not come to you, you must come to royalty. Though I wonder what happens when I too am royalty, because then we would both be royal, though I am not royal of birth…"

It was during this pondering that I was startled by the previously absent steward opening the door to announce, "The queen mother, Lady Beatrice of," The steward attempted to list off her titles but the old woman, supported by another steward interrupted him. "Oh, Tobias, we haven't got all day, and look we're already late." Her voice was raspy with age, but was still commanding and the steward stopped, though he looked a little ruffled. "What have we here, the Prince was feeling impatient was he? Naughty, naughty boy," she said with a cackle, "you're supposed to wait for the chaperone."

At these words my heart jumped, this woman was the chaperone, the man I had been babbling too was the prince? But I was unable to become properly mortified, because the woman continued.

"Well, see who we have here, the princess to be, aren't you a pretty thing."

She looked me up and down, and with only my appearance to make any judgment continued.

"You seem nice enough and since we are to be family, please, call me Mama Bea."

She stopped, waiting for a response.

"Yes, Mama Bea, it is a pleasure to meet you."

I replied, trying to remain respectful even using such an informal name. She cackled again, a surprisingly merry sound, and said,

"I knew I would like you, the queen still insists on silly titles." She turned back the prince and stated in a doting voice, "Oh Topher, you really should have waited in the garden, you know how silly the court gossips can be."

At this statement, the prince opened his mouth, defending his honor and actions.

"Mama Bea, I waited in the garden and was stood up by both my fiancé and her chaperone, who also happens to be my grandmother. I was concerned about what might have been keeping them and decided to investigate." This was the first time I had heard the prince speak, and I found I liked the sound of his voice. It was firm and deep, but he spoke slowly, like he had all the time in the world.

"Silly boy, get used to waiting, an engagement is all about waiting." Mama Bea replied with a wink, in which the prince chose to ignore. "These rooms are no place for betrothed to meet, no romance." She stated looking around. She was right, my rooms held no personality, no ambiance, but to be fair, I had only just moved in, and as we were all well aware they were to be a temporary arrangement.

"Let us move down to the gardens, much more ambiance for young love." This time she winked at me, and I was embarrassed to feel my cheeks heating up, I had never been good at controlling my blush. The prince moved to assist his grandmother, but she waved him off.

"What are you doing, you have a much prettier woman to accompany." She admonished nodding my way. The prince ever dutiful turned and bowed to me, offering an arm. I took it, with a nod and what I hoped was a demure thank you. We left the rooms, with Mama Bea and the steward following at a respectful distance. While she required support, Mama Bea moved at a surprising speed. As we walked I couldn't help but noticing how strong the prince's arm felt under my hand. I couldn't help a small smile, Madame Condrane was right, he was handsome, it would not be torture to spend the rest of my life looking into his eyes. If I could ever look into his eyes again. I felt my cheeks heat up again, how embarrassing babbling to my betrothed as if he was my chaperone, I couldn't even remember all that I had said, but I am sure it did nothing to dissuade the gossip that I was a country simpleton. And now we were walking together, arm in arm, like we would for the rest of our lives. I tried to match his even steps, but my nerves made me clumsy. I had to shuffle a few times to catch my balance. I was focusing so hard on simply walking I was surprised when he spoke again. Luckily, this time I did not let out a shriek.

"I feel we never did become properly introduced." He paused and looked at me, a faint smile at his lips. I had the urge to open my mouth with apologies, but bit my tongue and simply nodded. Seeing that I had nothing to say, his expression changed ever so slightly, and I wondered if I had just imagined the faint grin. Already I was upsetting him, and I'd yet to speak, or yet to speak to him as my betrothed. I tried not to let my distress show and he seemed not to notice, instead continuing to speak.

"I am Prince Christopher of Tyleda, second son of the crown, but of course, you already knew that." He stated the last part without changing his tone, but the words still stung and I felt my blush come back, as hard as I tried to fight it. I looked him in the eye and formally introduced myself.

"And I am Lady Vivianne of Rydes Forest, soon to be Princess Vivianne of Tyleda, but of course you already knew that."

I couldn't help repeating his words, but they were not an attack as much as a truth. I continued, "It is a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, I have long anticipated this day."

Our eyes met and I immediately diverted mine, there was something piercing about his green orbs. When he looked at me, I felt vulnerable, a feeling I had not experienced in a long time, and one I did not relish. At this point, we had come to an exit. I had not realized how dark the castle was until I was comparing it with the outdoors. We waited to Mama Bea to catch up before making our way into the gardens. In my short time at the castle, I had never seen this portion, I am afraid my eyes were as large as saucers as I took in the beauty of the garden. There were more flowers than I knew the names of, and I prided my abilities at naming plants. Close to the garden entrance was a bench. I hoped that we would not be sitting; I wanted to explore. Mama Bea saw the prince eyeing the stonework and commanded,

"Be off with you, the only person who should sit is one as old as myself, it is a lovely afternoon, enjoy the blossoms. Just be careful to stay out of any dark corners, that'd get the rumor mill going."

I did a little better to control my face at this comment, but still found it feeling flushed. The prince nodded at his grandmother and led me into the garden.

"So, soon to be princess, how are you enjoying your new home?" Again, the prince's tone was mild, but I felt an edge behind his words. I was trying to follow his social lead, but at the moment I didn't know where he was taking me. I decided to fall back on my old standard, politeness.

"The castle is lovely, much grander than anything I have seen before." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I wanted to take them back. Now more than ever, I sounded like a country bumpkin. "But not as majestic as the mountains at home" I tried again, but this time I sounded snobby. "But it is the largest structure I have ever seen, I am terribly afraid I will become lost" my last attempt left me sounding like a simpleton once again. I decided the safest best was to change the subject. "I am sure you are a very busy man, what keeps your days occupied?"

He looked at me, as if my pervious statement need translation, but answered my question, "I'm sure you are well aware that a prince's life is full of frivolry, I enjoy riding my horses and playing with my hounds." His voice lacked the sarcastic tone I expected with his ridiculous words and that confused me.

Suddenly I remembered where I had seen him, "Now I know that is simply untrue, I saw you rushing around earlier with ministers following you like baby ducks." I saw that my response had startled him, for he allowed his eyebrows to lift for a small moment, before continuing on as if I had not spoken.

"As I am sure you are well aware," I was beginning to dislike his use of this phrase, it felt like he was pointing out my flaws, "we have an excellent stables, I am sure you can also spend your days riding as soon as you like, we have a suitable mount waiting for you."

I tried not to let my terror show.

"That truly is unnecessary, I am sure I will be busy, with the wedding and all the preparation that needs to be done." I was about to spout off more reasons when he interrupted.

"Nonsense, you are a soon to be princess, everything will be taken care of."

I tried again, "No, no really I insist, I much prefer my stitchery, do not trouble yourself." I was afraid he would continue in this vein, so with a sense of urgency, I tried to change the subject. "Oh my," I pointed into the distance, "those are the biggest sunflowers I have ever seen, I love sunflowers, we must take a closer look."

Again I succeeded in starling the prince, luckily this time it served my purposes and the pervious subject was dropped.

"Sunflowers, those ugly things, they are grown in the vegetable gardens only at the cook's insistence. We will not go and venture between the turnips."

Maybe I had been too quick to congratulate myself. "Oh and over there, look at the lilies," I dropped his arm and pointed in the opposite direction. Maybe lilies were more appropriate for a soon to be princess? Instead of waiting for the prince to approve my choice, I moved towards the flowers on my own leaving him no choice but to follow.

"These are lovely, so well tended, so fragrant, your gardens really are in supreme condition." The prince gave me another curious look and simply nodded his head. We continued our walk in this fashion, I would point out some new bloom and we would walk to examine it. The prince remained fairly silent unless he was telling me the name of a blossom I had not seen before. Without the caustic remarks, I grew to enjoy our walk together. I even felt bold enough to place my arm in his once again. After we had circled, we came back to the lilies, they really were impressive, even if they weren't as cheerful as the sunflowers. It was there that Mama Bea met us again.

"Alright you lovebirds, your time is up, your chaperone is ready to retire to her chambers." She motioned towards the prince, "Let us escort this fine lady to her rooms." And with that I was brought to the one place in this strange new home that I could call my own. At my door the prince bowed, kissed my hand, and disappeared before I could begin to be surprised by his actions. Mama Bea just smiled and wished me a pleasant evening. As I sat back in my favorite new chair, I let out a deep breath. The past hour had been surreal, I had final met my prince.


End file.
